


10 Billion Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: 10 Billion Wives
Genre: Bedrooms, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for the game 10 Billion Wives (if you can't read the tags!). Features all the fluffy goodness that can fit within 100 words between wife, husband, and everything inbetween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Billion Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So I know what you're thinking - why a drabble collection about a game with virtually no plot outside of clicking the screen very fast? I figured that's exactly what I needed. i need to let my imagination run a little loose. 
> 
> This will run the length of however long it will take me to "beat" the game (as in, collect all wives and max out their stats). So until then...enjoy.

On a normal occasion, CEO Wife would have scolded the everliving hell out of Soldier Wife for dragging foliage into their master bed. But tonight, the fight had been thoroughly knocked out of them both. Wordlessly, they collapsed on their individual sides.

Between bootcamp and chairman of the board re-elections, domestic obligations and ones to their country, their relationship had been dashed in every way that there was to be. But if there was one thing that Soldier Wife knew, it was that no war worth winning was ever easy. 

Far easier than listening to her snores, though. Soldier groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following OTPPrompt: Imagine your OTP returning from a long, somewhat arduous journey, and just collapsing into bed together, completely exhausted.


End file.
